In fencing and construction work, it is often desirable to put posts directly into the ground but infeasible because metal posts are corroded or rusted, depending upon choice of metal and ground chemistry or the wood used fails because of the type of wood eating soil life found in different areas. These posts are all driven to the same depth to have a uniform fence height, but the stability, especially for cattle fences, is not uniform.
The customary answer to such problems is to dig a post hole and then fill this with cement into which the fence or construction post is inserted to give a lasting foundation. This is a practical, but time consuming and expensive system, as it takes two separate trips to put in fencing, as even fast drying cement takes some time to harden, which means, for example, that two trips over each fence route are required, if prefabricated post bases are not used, and a ready supply of fresh mixed cement must be continually available.
The above problems are compounded by the problems encountered in fence soil formation and attachment to fence posts.
Over the years, inventors have conceived fencing constructions which overcame some of these problems, but not all of them. The following U.S. patents disclose some of these conceived constructions: